Un corazon entre la luz y la oscuridad
by la sacerdotiza
Summary: pasen y lean


_**Chapter 1**_

_Allen, Lenalee y Toma atravesaban un pequeño pueblo del norte de Italia, regresando al cuartel. Traían con ellos otro fragmento de inocencia que habían recolectado en su última misión. Pasaban sin prisa debido a que su tren llegaría recién al atardecer y los dos más jóvenes creyeron conveniente recorrer el pueblo. Avanzaban a paso tranquilo viendo a los pobladores y turistas en su ir y venir por las calles deteniéndose en ciertos puestos, acapárate y conversando con los comerciantes. Era un lugar tranquilo, no cabía duda._

_El joven exorcista avanzaba al lado de la peli-verde disfrutando de la vista de aquella vida que se le hacía tan cotidiana a los habitantes mientras que para él era una novedad. Le encantaban esos momentos de paz, su trabajo como exorcista hacia esos momentos mucho más preciados. Mientras avanzaba comenzó a percibir un ligero aroma a pasta con salsa que logro que se hiciera agua la boca._

_-oye Lenalee- le llamó- vamos a comer algo ¿si?_

_-claro Allen – respondió sonriente al pedido de su amigo, dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor- Allí hay una cafetería._

_Luego de algunos minutos convenciendo al explorador de ir, entraron al local._

_En un callejón cercano a su posición iba pasando una muchacha cabizbaja, que mantenía apretado sobre su pecho, con recelo, un bolso de tamaño mediano. Avanzaba a paso lento, tratando de guardar energía. Cuando un ruido a su izquierda llamo su atención, en menos de un parpadeo se hallo acorralada contra uno de los muros; atrapada por algo de gran tamaño. Le costaba respirar debido a la presión sobre su pecho, abrió levemente sus ojos y vio que era lo que la aprisionaba: una akuma de nivel dos la tenía atrapada._

_-¿Donde está la inocencia?- le preguntó la horrenda criatura con una voz grave y burlona. _

_Ella no lograba zafarse, el agarre del monstruo era muy fuerte sin contar que se hallaba demasiado débil como para intentar moverse. Pensó que ese era su fin, un súbito temor la invadió pero no temía por su vida sino que lo hacía por aquello que había estado transportando y resguardando todo su viaje. El akuma volvió a repetir la pregunta y ella continúo en silencio. Ante la negativa a responder el akuma alzo su otro brazo disponiéndose a atacar a la chica._

_Cerró los ojos, creyendo que era su fin. El golpe nunca llego, en su lugar escucho un fuerte estruendo y sintió como la presión desaparecía. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que había sucedido. La criatura se hallaba tendida a varios metros de ella. _

_Un joven alto, de cabello blanco se encontraba parado frente a ella pero no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, era su brazo izquierdo, este se hallaba transformado en un arma anti-akumas._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó este con un tono amable volviéndose levemente para verla._

_- Si- contesto esta levemente algo aturdida por lo que sucedía._

_El Akuma volvió a atacar pero el joven lo esquivó rápidamente. Una pequeña batalla comenzó a librarse en aquel callejón, la joven solo contemplaba asombrada sin poder quitarle la vista de encima a aquel chico. En todo el tiempo que llevaba viajando se había visto obligada a defenderse sola y no había logrado encontrar a las personas que buscaba, rogaba por no estar equivocada en su suposición de haberles encontrado._

_Con un último golpe el joven partió al akuma por la mitad, derrotándolo definitivamente con una explosión que se escucho en un radio de 5 calles. _

_Allen suspiro aliviado por el fin de aquel enfrentamiento y la liberación de aquella alma, mientras su brazo regresaba a la "normalidad". Con una sonrisa volvió la vista hacia la joven que el akuma pretendía atacar. Ella se encontraba allí, continuaba sentada contra la pared, observándolo sorprendida. Se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida, se asombro al verla más detenidamente._

_Era una hermosa chica de 14 o 15 años, ojos verde claro, lacio cabello negro azabache que estaba parcialmente recogido en una coleta alta del lado derecho de manera que dejaba dos mechones sueltos al costado de su rostro rematando con un flequillo negro, tez blanca y tersa, de bella figura. Vestida con un vestido negro con blanco por encima de las rodillas de mangas anchas con un corsé y una pequeña capa negra con bordes blancos (el corsé y la falda eran negros al igual que las medias y la suela de sus zapatos), guantes negros con borde blanco, medias por arriba de la rodillas unos centímetros debajo de la falda y zapatos de tacón mediano de color blanco._

_-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el peli-blanco mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

_-Si- volvió a contestar mientras correspondía al ofrecimiento del joven. Este era alto, de cabello blanco por encima de los hombros, ojos de un color gris luna, tenía una extraña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo pero decidió guardar cualquier comentario, tenía sonrisa sincera y amable. No podía evitar pensar que era un chico muy lindo, además que sus ojos detonaban que poseía un alma noble, amable y alegre._

_Se quedo viéndole durante unos segundos cuando este la saco de sus pensamientos._

_-Qué alivio- suspiro realmente feliz de que no pasara nada grave- Soy Allen Walker, es un gusto._

_-Igualmente, Soy Gabriel Lotus- se presentó cortésmente con la voz casi como un susurro para luego darle una reverencia- Muchas gracias, perdone las molestias._

_Le sorprendió la repentina reverencia de la chica, pero sonrió. De alguna manera le parecía… ¿lindo? Era extraño para él pensar esas cosas de una chica que acababa de conocer, más luego de una batalla con un Akuma de nivel 2. Quizás ese último golpe le había afectado la cabeza. En ese momento una pregunta invadió su mente: ¿qué hacía un Akuma por allí?_

_-E-etto- le llamó la chica- Allen-kun ¿eres un… exorcista?_

_-Sí, lo soy- contestó mientras volvía a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¡Allen!- le llamo a lo lejos Lenalee. Al voltear ambos hacia la derecha vieron como, tanto ella como Toma, corrían hacia ellos. Él les llamó pero la joven reacciono extrañamente escondiéndose detrás de él. Este comportamiento solo logro confundir más al chico. _

_-No salgas corriendo así- le regaño la peli-verde cuando llegó hasta él- Al menos avísanos a dónde vas._

_-Lo siento- contestó este mientras llevaba una mano detrás de la cabeza, junto con una sonrisa de lado._

_Gabriel, algo curiosa se asomo levemente por encima del hombro del peli-blanco para ver. Vio a la chica de cabello corto y ojos azules junto a un hombre de mirada cansada y la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su tapado, notó, por la ropa que esta llevaba, que se trataba de una exorcista, dedujo que seguramente estaban yendo a una misión o estaban regresando de una._

_Lenalee aún miraba reprobatoriamente al oji-gris cuando se percato de la chica detrás de su amigo. Al mismo tiempo Esta pareció notar que la habían visto y, como un impulso natural, se volvió a refugiar detrás del chico._

_-¿Quién es?- preguntó sorprendida mientras señalaba hacia el hombro izquierdo del chico._

_-ah… ella es Gabriel, un akuma iba a atacarla- comenzó a explicar mientras veía a la pelinegra aún oculta detrás suyo cuando se abstuvo de añadir algo más, pues recordó que cuando vio a la criatura acorralar a Gabriel pudo distinguir, mientras iba a socorrerla, que esta le decía algo pero no llego a oír que era._

_Lenalee estaba a punto de presentarse cuando se vio interrumpida por Toma, quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo._

_-Maestro Walker- le hablo- Debemos marcharnos y alistarnos para regresar al cuartel._

_-Si- contestaron los dos exorcistas. _

_La oji-verde di un respingo, luego de oír al explorador había recordado el por qué de su viaje. En ese momento abrazo contra ella el bolso que llevaba dejándose llevar por los tristes recuerdos de su cercano pasado. Dentro de este había algo muy importante para ella y algo que era realmente urgente que entregara a los exorcistas pero temía que si lo hacia los akumas comenzarían a atacarlos sin descanso._

_Los otros tres comenzaron a avanzar para marcharse. Gabriel no se había dado cuenta debido a que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerles saber sobre su tarea. Allen se volvió a verla para despedirse, pero noto que la dulce expresión que tenía antes había sido cambiado a una cargada de tristeza y dolor. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía cuando Lenalee le hablo._

_-Allen, debemos irnos- el chico vio que no tenía otra opción más que marcharse y comenzó a caminar._

_-Adiós Gabriel, fue un gusto conocerte- se despidió ya algo alejándose de ella._

_Al darse cuenta de que se marchaban reacciono._

_-¡Es…espera!- dijo. Pero cuando hizo el amague de querer seguirles sintió como su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, su vista comenzó a nublarse y en pocos segundos cayó inconsciente al suelo siendo lo último que vio fue la figura del chico de cabello blanco._

_Él estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por no poder saber que era lo que molestaba a aquella chica, sin embargo era su deber regresar al cuartel y entregar la inocencia. Al escucharla llamarlos todos se voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como la chica colapsaba._

_El tren recorría rápidamente las vías, dejando atrás montañas, valles verdes, bosques y ríos. Desde su camarote observaban el paisaje fuera de la ventana, más él desviaba la mirada constantemente hacia una hermosa peli-negro que dormía tranquilamente apoyada contra la pared de madera forrada de terciopelo. Allen no podía evitar preocuparse pero sabía que esa había sido la mejor opción, Lenalee, quien también dormía pacíficamente, también había apoyado la decisión._

_FLASH BACK_

_Se encontraban en una pequeña sala poco amueblada de una hostería local, les preocupaba cual podría ser la razón de su desmayo. Como sincronizado con sus pensamientos el doctor salió de la habitación en la que había atendido a Gabriel. Les explico que el desmayo se debió a una combinación de falta de sueño, agotamiento y una mala alimentación por al menos una semana; aconsejo que se alimentara bien y que descansara dos días como mínimo._

_Allen, más animado entro a la habitación para verla cerrando la puerta tras de él, y allí estaba sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas con una expresión de tristeza. A penas si levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba, cuando se dio con que era el peli-blanco desvió la mirada hacia un costado. Odiaba causarle tantas preocupaciones a la gente, se culpaba a sí misma por haber colapsado, si tan solo fuera más fuerte o si supiera conservar mejor sus energías no les estarían causando tantos problemas a ellos._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó él amablemente pero no recibió contestación alguna- As estado haciendo un largo viaje ¿No es así? ¿A dónde te diriges?_

_-Si- contesto mientras buscaba su bolso por toda la habitación- E-etto…Estaba buscando a la "orden oscura"… los exorcistas._

_-¿A los exorcistas?- repitió desconcertado- ¿Por qué?_

_-Mi padre dijo que si algo llegaba a pasarle algo, que debía ir al cuartel de la orden…- comenzó a contar cuando encontró su bolso, lo tomo y busco algo dentro. Él solo observaba como extraía de este una caja de madera color oscuro- … y entregarle esto. Dijo que era importante que lo tuvieran…_

_Le alcanzo aquella caja al chico, este lo tomo con curiosidad y al abrirla se quedo completamente mudo. Acomodado sobre el fondo fundado con tela roja estaba un fragmento de inocencia de igual tamaño al que trasportaban ellos en un principio._

_-¿inocencia?- preguntó con tono de exclamación. La chica simplemente asintió, comprendía bien esa sorpresa pues su reacción había sido similar la primera vez que su padre le otorgo aquella caja._

_-Mi padre murió, hace unas semanas, mientras cumplía con su trabajo- relató con algo de melancolía- Él estaba orgulloso de poder ayudar a la humanidad, aun a costa de su propia vida. Me enseño todo lo que sabía para que algún día yo continuara con su labor. Antes de fallecer dijo que en la orden podría encontrar un refugio, un hogar. Es por eso que iba hacia allá._

_Escuchaba atentamente la historia de chica. Comprendía el dolor que debía estar sufriendo, pero era diferente a lo que le había sucedido, su maestro lo había encontrado pero ella parecía estar sola. Una pregunta no dejaba de aparecer una y otra vez por su mente y sin embargo no hallaba el momento correcto para decirlo. Finalmente se decidió a preguntárselo._

_-Gabriel- le llamo, esta simplemente lo observo-¿Acaso tú padre era un exorcista?_

_-¿Exorcista? ¿Otto sama?-comenzó a meditarlo, recordando levemente algo sobre su padre- No lo sé…_

_Una gotita estilo anime apareció en la cabeza del oji-gris, "_¿Cómo puede ser que su padre le haya entregado esta inocencia y no sepa si era un exorcista?_"Pensó. _

_-…pero- continuo, provocando que Allen regresara su atención a ella- me pidió que cuando lo hiciera que no confiara en nadie que no tuviera ese símbolo- termino señalando el emblema de los exorcistas que tenía el traje del chico._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Allen suspiro con cansancio, aquel le había parecido ser el día más largo de su vida. Relato lo sucedido a los otros luego de salir de la habitación, grande había sido la batalla para convencer a Toma de llevarla al cuartel. Inclusive Lenalee se lo pidió, pero continuaba negándose alegando que él no tenía autoridad, luego de un largo tiempo lograron que llamara a Komui. Por supuesto que este lo medito sin embrago cuando Lenalee se lo pidió no pudo negarse a su "hermanita" y ordeno que la llevaran junto con ellos._

_Aunque estaba seguro de que esa no era la única razón por la que había permitido llevarla. Suspiro cansado, todo lo sucedido era un dolor de cabeza provocado por cientos de preguntas y él no estaba hecho para eso. Volvió la vista a Gabriel y se le quedo observando durante unos segundos, se veía tan tranquila como si no hubiese vivido todo eso: la muerte de su padre, el viaje, la soledad, el ataque del akuma, etc. Fue entonces que noto un leve brillo en su pecho, al enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un collar con un dije extraño que él nunca antes había visto: se trataba de una especie de gira tiempo en cuyo centro tenia, en vez de un reloj de arena, una gema de color azul que resaltaba gracias a los colores monotemáticos de sus ropas._

_El descubrimiento de este collar solo añadía una pregunta más a su lista: _¿Quién era su padre? ¿Había sido este un exorcista? ¿En qué circunstancias había terminado su vida? ¿Desde hacia cuanto que estaba viajando? ¿Los akumas le habían atacado antes? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo viviendo tan precariamente? Y finalmente ¿Qué era ese collar?

_Volvió a suspirar, tanto en que pensar le causaba dolor de cabeza, devolvió su vista a la ventana. El sol ya comenzaba a caer en el horizonte tiñendo el paisaje de tonos anaranjados y cobrizos. Faltaban pocas horas para que llegaran al cuartel, el suficiente tiempo para qué descansaran y para que Gabriel se recuperará al menos en parte. Se encontraba tan débil que cuando se levanto de la cama apenas si pudo mantenerse de pie unos segundos antes de caer, se vio obligado a llevarla hasta la estación del tren "estilo princesa". Claro que esto provoco que todos los que pasaran los miraran enternecidos o comentaran algo acerca de la hermosa pareja que hacían, lo bello del amor joven, etc. La oji-verde se hallaba algo adormilada pero escuchaba todos los comentarios levemente sonrojada mientras que Allen, no solo estaba rojo, hasta se podía ver el vapor sobre su cabeza debido a la evaporación de las gotas de sudor de su frente. Con solo recordarlo, se sonrojaba._

_Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que su estomago comenzó a gruñir reclamando alimento, llevo una mano a su estomago intentando acallarlo pero no ayudo mucho, después de todo no había comido nada al fin y al cabo. Se levanto del asiento y abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible, vio afuera y noto al lado de la puerta a Toma jugando con su mazo de cartas (al solitario creo). _

_-Buenas noches Maestro Walker- saludo este al percatarse de que la puerta se había abierto y el joven peliblanco había salido._

_-Buenas noches Toma- contestó sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí- Voy por algo de comer ¿quieres algo?_

_-No, estoy bien, gracias- devolvió su vista otra vez a las cartas. _

_Allen simplemente se encogió de hombros y camino en dirección al vagón comedor. Como cabria suponer apenas entro dejo la mesa de los alimentos con ¼ de lo que tenía, y lo termino rápidamente (N/A: como en tres o cinco minutos diría yo)._

_En la cabina lentamente comenzó a despertar, le costó demasiado abrir los ojos pues sus parpados le pesaban como plomo. Al abrirlos finalmente se encontraba confundida, lo primero que vio fue arboles y matorrales que pasaban frente suyo como un exhalación, luego de dar una mirada a su alrededor finalmente recordó donde estaba. Tomo su bolso y busco dentro de este hasta encontrar un libro de tapa roja sin ninguna palabra que diera una pista sobre su contenido, de este extrajo un sobre blanco sellado que en el dorso tenía escrito un nombre con tinta negra. Lo acaricio pensativa, eso fue lo último que su padre le había encomendado antes de fallecer._

_Levanto la mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con abandonar sus ojos. Vio a Lenalee dormida en el asiento frente a ella del lado de la puerta. Aunque le agradaba esa calma le pareció que algo faltaba pero no sabía que, mientras guardaba de vuelta el sobre en su lugar y devolvía el libro a su bolso mientras meditaba sobre que podría estar faltando allí._

_-_**En realidad es un "quien"- **_hablo una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza con un tono burlón y sarcástico. Ella comenzó a sopesar acerca de esta aclaración, tenía razón no era un qué sino un quien, faltaba alguien allí pero aun seguía algo atontada como para distinguir de quién se trataba._

_-_**¿Dónde podrá estar Allen-kun?**_- esta vez fue otro tipo de voz más bien dulce, también femenina, la que se escucho. Solo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad, faltaba la él._

_Sin embargo, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió y vio entrar al oji-gris con una sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro. Con la mano derecha en su estomago y su expresión no le era difícil adivinar que había estado comiendo algo, eso le recordó uno de los tantos viajes que había efectuado con su padre. Este se percato de que estaba despierta unos segundos después de cerrar la puerta._

_-Buenas noches, Gabriel- saludo este con su amabilidad y cortesía tan características de él. Avanzo hasta sentarse justo frente a ella procurando no despertar a la china aun dormida- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Buenas noches, Allen. Estoy mejor, gracias- un sonrisa leve se formo en su labios, el chico pudo distinguir un dejo de cansancio en su mirada -¿Cuánto falta?_

_-Ya falta poco. Creo que estaremos llegando cerca de las 20:00- levanto la mirada mientras se tomaba el mentón pensativo, calculando aproximadamente para luego devolverle la sonrisa._

_La luna ya salió y las estrellas ya brillan en el cielo, un tren avanza por vías sinuosas a través de montañas en dirección a Francia. Dentro de este, en una de las cabinas viajan los jóvenes exorcistas regresando a casa._

**Nota de la autora:**

* La historia se situa a un año y tres meses de la llegada de Allen a la orden.

° Allen sabe como acceder al arca pero era necesario el viaje para esta escena.

° El espacio entre su vagon y el vagón comedor es bastante, Gabriel tiene suficiente tiempo para despertar.

° No se describen los uniformes debido a que se presume que se los conoce antes de comenzar a leer.

° Puede que tarde mucho en subir los capítulos.

Bye, bye

La sacerdotisa.


End file.
